User blog:Goldamainia/The Adventures of NeverEndingGlory in Galaxy
So I'm just gonna come straight forward and say I have no idea what I'm even doing anymore. But...whatever! This blog is made entirely of things that happened to me in Galaxy, whether it be Alpha, Beta, etc. I'll be updating the blog as more exciting adventures occur. Also just wanted to apologize for any grammer mistakes of any sort. The Biggest Standoff/Battle I think its safe to say the biggest stand off I've ever been a part of was massive, like massive. It was Endgame and only 2 starbases remained. I can't remember the names of them, only that my faction was blue colored and that the bases were like 10k from each other. They also had the help of good 'ol MasterPlural...or whatever he goes by nowadays. I distinctly remember the Apocalypse and 2 Leviathans on our side. There was also a dozen or so battleships and smaller (mainly gideons for some odd reason). I was piloting one of the Leviathans and I had just joined the server to find that both sides were at a standoff. Neither made a move, but almost the entire team on each side were out in their warships just waiting for the other to drop their guard. No side was willing to do that of course, and they were seriously contemplating the idea of seiging our base before I arrived to give the extra firepower in the form of the then, best PvP dread that existed; the Leviathan. Their side was incredibly powerful as well, with 3 dreads if I recall correctly (Plural hadn't joined yet, so both sides were well matched). They also had the firepower of fast support ships like the Black Flare, and Sixfold on their side. We both stayed at a standstill for a good...I don't know, maybe 10 or 15 minutes. Then MasterPlural joined the enemy. At the time, I had never fought against Plural. I had heard of him many times from other players. Typically it was some complaining about losing their newest ships or bragging about having him lead the killing blow against the enemy starbase. But like I said, I had never fought him. Of course, Plural pulled out a Leviathan of his own and raged right for us. At first we were like "What do we do? Do we run? Or do we stand and fight?" We choose to stand our ground, and so we prepared ourselves, our weapons already locked on and ready to fire the second he came within range. Then suddenly the whole fleet of enemy ships took off for our base. I became real nervous and double checked everything. I, with the other Leviathan were right in front and would take the brunt of the attackers first. Within seconds, the entire fleet was mixed in with theirs, a fiery battle of exploding battleships and dogfighting cruisers ensuing in the darkness of space. I remember thinking how the entire display looked like a lightshow and how it reminded me heavily of the intense Star Wars battles you'd see in the movies. I also recall the Apocalypse turning around as it tried to escape but was swiftly destroyed by 2 Razorwings. We were losing the battle. Plural went right for me after taking a few battlecruisers that had (quite foolishly) attempted to stop his advance. I was low on shields, maybe 100 left. I genuinely thought I could take on MasterPlural however, and charged for him. He quickly reconfigured him targets and threw everything at me, manuevering in complex ways while doing so. I was new to dread combat at the time, and while I could easily lock on and fire, I was....bad to say the least, at manuvering. I realized my mistake too late and tried to call for support from the other Leviathan, only to find that it was docked and despawning, smoking horribly and covered in fire. A friendly Xenon came in for support but was too small in firepower and was just ignored outright. And that's when I died. I lost the Leviathan and without dread or battleship support, the remaining warships either fled or were quickly mopped up (though a Warlock spawned for maybe 5 seconds before realizing their mistake and despawned it). So yeah.... And that's my personal experience on the biggest battle/standoff I've ever been in. Category:Blog posts